Deceiver Part Two
by ChaoticPsy
Summary: The second half of The Deceiver and ending to the short story. A shocking discovery, an epic Mak'gora, and a twist unfold in this part.


The Deceiver part 2

Rosalle couldn't sleep a wink for the first night. All she could do was pace and worry. What was happening? Was poor little Goggy being fed, was he being hurt, was he sleeping well? Who would want to take him? And so on. All these thoughts kept her mind racing and she couldn't sleep worrying about him. She also worried about where the real Grommin was and what he will do when he finds out she completely failed at keeping Goggy safe.

She had been up all night and when she finally decided to fall asleep for a few hours, she was wakened late morning by the sound of the heavy cell doors being opened. She opened her eyes and looked up, seeing a large familiar orc standing in the doorway. He looked battle worn and tired, still wearing an axe across his back, and he'd be standing with his arms crossed. "What the hell did you do to get in here? And where is Grom'gar?" Grommin asked curiously, raising a brow.

Rosalle got up and shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. "They didn't tell you?" she asked him. Grommin shook his head. "Tell me what?" he asked, loosening his arms and setting them by his sides. Rosalle now started to cry into her hands. "Someone came into the city disguised as you, told everyone that I kidnapped Grom'gar, and had me arrested and the imposter took poor Grom'gar away. I knew it wasn't you after the way he looked at me after taking Grom'gar from me. No one would believe me when I told them it wasn't you. I'm so sorry that I failed you commander. Please make my death swift and painless. I'm so,so sorry." She cried, falling to her knees and waiting for him to kill her.

He'd ball his fists, grit his teeth, and let out a bellowing roar. "What?!" He'd yell then punch the wall. She'd stay where she was, just continuing to sob hysterically. Grommin looked down at the tiny elf Lieutenant and pout. He was furious that someone would just waltz into Ogrimmar and take his son, let alone someone disguised as him. It wasn't her fault at all. It would have happened even if someone else had brought him to safety. Apparently no one could be trusted. And the only people that knew the two were coming to Orgrimmar were he and Kem'tar. He'd walk to Rosalle and lift her up from the ground. He would then pull her into a tight, strong embrace, petting her hair as she sobbed. "It's not your fault. We'll find him. I just don't know who would do this and why. Let's get you out of here so we can make preparations to find him." He'd growl. He'd then turn her face to look at him, she would see the pain in his grey eyes, but he tried not to show it. He needed to be strong if he was going to find his son alive. He'd nod to the guards to remove her shackles, and as they started to walk away, she'd remind them about the anti-magic device around her throat. Grommin growled, not pleased with the way she was treated. "A bit much, don't you think?" he'd ask one of the guards. The guard scoffed reminding Grommin that Rosalle was a mage and probably could have ported herself from the prison and then be fugitive. Grommin just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Um, Grommin, where is Kem'tar?" she'd ask curiously. Yep, she was about to start this one. He looked at her curiously now, "He left 2 days ago after the battle, why?" he'd ask. She'd raise a brow now. "And why didn't you come to Orgrimmar then? Don't you get it? You and he were the only ones who knew I was taking Goggy here. I don't think Kem'tar is who you think he is." Rosalle would say matter-of-factly. Grommin would shake his head. "No, Rosalle. My brother would never betray our family like that. There's no way he had something to do with this. It had to have been someone else." Grommin would retort, unbelieving his own brother would betray him and do something with his son.

"Grommin, I know. But think about this. He was gone for 6 years, right? He shows up again all of a sudden with whatever bullshit story he gave you, and you give him ranks again in your army, he makes amends, hates me for whatever reason, and on top of that, we've had no battles for a long time anywhere near our camp, and bam, he gets there and we have one. I'd hate to say it but I think he set this whole thing up. Though I have no idea why he'd take Goggy." She'd say, breathlessly. Grommin pouted; a furious look on his face. "No, you're wrong. He couldn't have. He wouldn't. He's never done anything to make me doubt his loyalty. He's a warrior, not a caster that dabbles in magic. He always hated magic." He'd note.

She'd sigh a bit. "Fine commander." She'd say softly. "Speaking of portals, make us one please." He'd say, looking to Rosalle. She'd nod and open a portal to Lordaeron where they'd fly to get home. Once inside the underground of Undercity, she'd stop him before they started their flight to the camp. "Before we get back to camp, we need to go in quietly. If the imposter is there, we don't need to be seen and have him alerted." She'd warn him. He'd nod and follow her to the apothecary so she could gather some supplies. She'd hand him some invisibility potions. "And try to be quiet when you're walking about while invisible. Just because they can't see you, doesn't mean they can't hear you." She'd snort.

They'd make preparations more in detail before going to the camp. Once outside the camp, he'd drink an invisibility potion then go around and sneak in the back gates. She'd just cast invisibility on herself and go in through the front. Once inside, they'd move quietly through the halls, into the war room past some of the guards and others that milled about. Shovella, a shaman, was doing her daily chores when Rosalle moved up behind her and covered her mouth. "SHH! It's Rosalle. Listen carefully, is anyone here or did anyone come here looking like Grommin or Goggy?" she'd ask in a whisper. "No, no one's been back here since the battle horn was sounded 4 days ago." Shovella would say, looking around, and realizing Rosalle was invisible. She hated that spell. Shovella was one of the most beautiful female orcs Rosalle had ever laid eyes on, with long brown hair tied into three braids, a muscular figure, and busty, and she was sweet as well; very patient and empathetic.

"What's going on?" Shovella would whisper back. Rosalle would proceed to tell her what happened and Shovella would nod her head then gasp in horror at the whole thing. "Oh that poor child! I can't believe someone would do this. Let me see if I've got something that can help in your search for him." She'd say then Rosalle would make her way into Goggy's room and tear a few pieces of his pillow case for the war wolves to be able to get his scent so they could aid in the search. Once the entire camp was searched for intruders, the guards and some of the soldiers were called forth and alerted. "I need five war wolves that can track and fight. I also need an anti-magic collar, and other supplies. I'm not going in unprepared whatsoever. I'm going to take every precaution." Rosalle would bark her orders to some of the soldiers. They made haste to get what was needed while she cleaned up and changed clothes.

Grommin was off in the war room digging through maps, getting frustrated and slamming his fist on the table. Rosalle stood in the doorway with her arms folded over her chest, watching him, waiting for him to be done with his frustrations. You never bothered an orc while he was having a tantrum unless you wanted something sharp flung at your head. She'd saunter into the room now and look down at all the maps on the table, sighing a bit. She was wearing normal scouting clothes consisting of tight leggings, furry boots, a belt with belt pouch and potions in them, a dagger at her hip, a tight tunic that hugged her curves and breasts, and a fur shawl around her shoulders, and long, black leather gloves that went up to the elbows. Grommin looked to her and nodded his approval. She had lived among the orcs long enough to wear the furs now. He loved seeing her in them, it gave her a more primitive and humble look. "Shovella is conjuring up some help for us. Maybe she can get a sense as to where they could have gone. She has superb divination abilities." Rosalle re-assured Grommin. He'd nod his head then roll his tense shoulders a bit. He was tired from the last few days, but he wasn't about to rest now. He'd reach over and pull Rosalle to him, grabbing her face in his large hand to make her look up at him. He stared at her longingly for a minute before putting his face close to hers, he then kissed her lightly. She was taken aback by it, not knowing what to think but she didn't make a sound or move. He just continued to caress her face with his thumb and stare at her. "What is it?" She'd ask curiously.

Grommin shook his head. "You're going to make a fine mate for someone some day, Rosalle." He'd say. He wanted to say something else, but maybe now wasn't the time. And then Shovella burst into the room and was frantic with excitement. "I think I found them!" she'd say excitedly. She wrote down what she saw in great detail so they could see if they recognized any of it.

Rosalle and Grommin would stare at the details that Shovella had given them. Rosalle rubbed her temples and forehead trying to think of where on Azeroth this could be. "Ruins, muddy pools scattered about, a large stone temple in ruins." She read the description, trying to grasp where it could be because that described a few places she'd been to. "Well, the only place I know of that anyone would use as far as ruins go would be Shadowmoon. According to sources, even though it isn't being used anymore, there is still some ley-line of power running to it. But why there? It was once a legion base that was cleaned out when the last legion was defeated. If he's been taken there, then a legionnaire must be our culprit. I can't see why." She'd look to Grommin curiously, raising a brow. Grommin narrowed his eyes now. "Don't look at me like that. I have no idea how they would find me and use me for some sick and twisted plot of theirs." He'd huff. Rosalle just shook her head. "I don't know but we're going to find out. Let's go, the wolves are ready."

She gathered everyone that was going, which consisted of about 25 soldiers, 5 war wolves, and her and Grommin. She'd make a portal to Shattrath and make sure everyone got through before she went in and closed it. Once inside she'd go over the plans again and they'd set out for Shadowmoon.

Within Shadowmoon, they'd set up a small base camp, a sort of watch tower they could see the temple from. It looked deserted for the most part. There weren't demons and sorcerers roaming, it was just darkness and gloom. Rosalle would give the wolves tattered pieces of the pillow case she tore so they could get a fresh whiff of Goggy's scent to remember. Rosalle would give instructions again to refresh everyone so they knew what to do. Grommin fidgeted about, nodding his approval of the plans. So she wanted to do this quietly while he'd rather go in warrior style with his axe swinging not caring who saw. But whatever, she was good at what she did so he let her.

Once each group of soldiers was invisible and given a war wolf to take, they set out in their own direction. Grommin, Rosalle, and the last war wolf went in last after waiting five minutes after the last group left. "You ready?" Rosalle would look to Grommin curiously. He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "I've been ready. Waiting on you to shut up and go." He'd smirk, knowing that would get her riled up. She narrowed her eyes, opened her mouth to say something but didn't, then hopped up onto the war wolf with him and rode off down the embankment and behind the temple walls to find a breach to get in.

Inside the walls of the temple, it was eerily quiet and dark, but you could still see enough to get where you needed to go. Rosalle looked for a door or window to go into, and found one just about 15 feet above her head. She threw a grappling hook up, caught it just right on the edge of the sill, gave it a good yank, then climbed up. Grommin went off with the wolf to find a door they could go through together, so Rosalle was alone in what she was doing. She'd climb into the window after inspecting the room the window belonged to. It was nothing but an old barracks room that had been long since deserted. The smell of old, rotting wood and hay permeated the air with its musty scent. She'd rifle around a bit for any supplies worth using, but there was nothing worth a damn as anything left over was worse for wear and aged by time or weather. She'd wander out of the room and down a long hallway, looking into various rooms as she passed them. She'd had her head turned looking at something while rounding a corner and nearly smacked into the ass of a large demon. She'd stop in her tracks as it turned around to see what the noise was, so she'd stand still against the wall, hoping it didn't see through her invisibility spell. The damn thing stunk of fel; that burning sulphur smell was awful. It stood there, turning this way and that and scanning the area, but apparently didn't see her. There were noises far off, sounding like yelling and steel against steel, it was then that she knew the soldiers were found and in a battle. Damn it. The demon though was now distracted by said noise and she could sneak by.

It was away from the wall enough to squeeze between it and the wall, so she did and moved on past quietly looking back at it every so often to make sure it wasn't watching her. She made her way to a large door that was being guarded by a hulking ogre with an axe. He didn't see her, but she knew that door was important or else he wouldn't be guarding it. She took a deep breath, then quickly ran her dagger across its belly in one smooth, strong swipe to get it doubled over. She wasn't strong enough to fully gut him, but while he was bent over howling in pain, she'd shove another dagger into its throat when it was low enough to do so and after a few gurgling spurts, it dropped to the floor. She picked the keys off his belt and quietly opened the door slowly and peered in. What she saw in the room shook her to the very core. She gasped in horror, looking about the room, then moved into the room, locking the door behind her.

There were at least 30 children in the room, so she called out to Goggy, looking around. There were children of various races, all huddled together and scared. There were blankets, toys, and beds scattered in the room, and small rations of food and drink. Well at least they were being fed. Goggy stepped forward hearing his name called, and he'd look around nervously. She then remembered, duh she was invisible and no one could see her. She'd remove the spell and Goggy jumped and squealed with excitement. "Rosa!" he'd lunge and jump into her arms as she grabbed him up when he did and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek. "I'm so glad you're ok!" she exclaimed with excitement, though she looked at all the other children in the room, ranging in various ages as well and wondering what the hell they were doing here too. "Does anyone know what is going on and why you are all here?" she'd ask looking toward them. One of the older children, a Draeni child moved up from a huddled group in the corner, nodding his head. "Yes miss, they brought us here to put us in their army. Um, he said something about how he was gonna make us grow up real fast and make us all strong warriors to fight for the horde and stuff." The boy spoke in that thick accent of his. Rosalle pursed her lips in thought and wondered how the hell this person was going to do that. These were children and in no shape for fighting wars at their ages. Then she remembered the growing up fast part. No, surely there wasn't a way to grow them. Oh damn it! She'd shake her head. "These guys are bad, ok. They're going to make you traitors to the horde so they can kill anyone who stands in their way, including your parents. Now come on, let's get you all out of here before they come back." She'd rush, putting Goggy down, and opening a portal to Undercity. The children gasped at the thought, then started lining up to listen to her instructions on going to Undercity and waiting there for her and the others. "You will all be returned home safely to your parents when this is all over, but I need you all to take the portal to Undercity and stay there and await my return, got it?" she'd ask, looking at each and every child in the room. They nodded and each child stepped through the portal, leaving Goggy as the last one. "Goggy, make sure they stay with you. Find Iventhe when you get there." She instructed, and he'd nod, hugging her again and jumped into the portal and she'd close it behind him. He was smart for his age.

She moved out of the large room again, almost tripping over the dead ogre, making her way toward the loud noise of war as she ran up staircase after staircase and finally finding the room where Grommin was. He was in combat with his own brother Kem'tar. Some of the soldiers and wolves stood inside at the edge of the large war room, just watching them fight. Rosalle whispered to one of the soldiers, "What the hell is going on, kill that son of a bitch." She hissed in his ear. Brogan looked to her and huffed, "Mak'gora cannot be interrupted. They called for it so we are to keep out of it." He'd growl, crossing his arms. He didn't like the fact of this either, but when your commander commands you to stay out of it, you do.

And you never interrupt an orc's Mak'gora either. It was a sacred duel between two orcs for whatever purpose they chose. And it was a fight to the death.

Rosalle bit her lip and stood there next to Brogan, just watching. The room was large enough for a duel and watchers. She kept her fists balled, and tried to think of a way to cheat him out of death should he start to fall. She wasn't an orc so the rules didn't apply to her in her mind. She could see them growing tired, their axes getting heavier with each swing.

"Admit defeat Kem'tar. Your plans have been foiled. Grom'gar and the others are safe from this place. Give it up." Rosalle growled loudly at him. He mustered the strength not to get phased by her words, gritting his teeth still concentrating on the battle he was in. He growled now, taking a swing and barely missing Grommin's face, his anger growing even more now. "Shut up bitch, I'll fuck you while is corpse is still warm when I'm done with him." Kem'tar growled. A few low gasps and snarls were heard around the room from the other orcs, but they didn't move because they were instructed to not interrupt no matter what.

What the hell? Rosalle thought. That would never come from an orc's mouth. She'd been around them long enough to know that things like that were never thought of. Rosalle was fuming now, and started screaming and went to lunge at Kem'tar but Brogan stopped her by grabbing her around the waist to keep her from getting to him. "You fucking son of a bitch! If he doesn't kill you, I will and I won't be merciful. I'll rip your heart out and show it to you before you die!" She'd scream, struggling to get out of Brogan's grasp. She was strong and hefty for such a tiny elf, and he almost lost his grip.

Grommin couldn't remember the last time he ever saw her that furious before. It was clouding her judgment a bit, but he was proud of her loyalty and courage nonetheless. But he couldn't let her keep seeing this, and if he went down, he damn sure didn't want her to watch him die. He knew Grom'gar was safe and she would do just fine raising him herself if it came down to it.

Grommin growled, "Get her out of here, now!"| And another soldier moved to help Brogan get her out of the room. Sergeant Dolan came up and shut the door behind them, locking her, Brogan, and the other soldier out of the room. She still kicked and screamed as the door shut and locked behind them. She felt helpless and weak right now, unable to help him defeat the traitor. How could his soldiers just stand there and watch? Why did they do this Mak'gora anyway? She hated it. Yes, she knew about duels, but why didn't he just go in and kill Kem'tar full force instead of setting up a duel? She couldn't wrap her head around it all. Brogan set her down now, letting go of her once she stopped kicking and screaming. "You need to calm yourself, little one. He'll be fine. He's stronger." Brogan tried to reassure her, but it wasn't working. Her mind was raging and thoughts kept popping into her head and only making it worse. She started to cry now, "Then why are we out here? Why did he make me leave?" she'd ask, looking to Brogan.

Brogan sighed lightly while rolling his broad shoulders now. "Because your loyalty and anger nearly caused a cheat, which is dishonorable. He couldn't let you do that." He'd reply, shaking his head. She'd just whimper, biting her lip. She was still raging inside and frustrated. So in her anger and tantrum moment, her cares went out the window as she kicked at the door, then started banging on it.

"Grommin! You can't die on me! Grom'gar needs you…I need..you..!" She would scream through the thick wooden door. It was barely audible through the sound of clanking axes and shocked gasps and chatter that was going on in the room. But he heard her. Her voice was loud enough for sure. It made him proud to have known her and have her as his lieutenant. She was strong, brave, and the most loyal elf he's ever known. Though now he and Kem'tar were growing tired, their axes getting heavier by the minute, but neither gave up. Someone was going down soon.

Brogan and the other soldier just stood there watching poor Rosalle have her tantrum. Brogan almost felt sorry for her. Was there something more between her and Grommin that they didn't know about? He'd never seen any soldier act the way she did toward the commander in all his years of being in his army. She stopped hitting the door now, tears streaming down her face as she slid down the door, "Fuck!" she exclaimed as she plopped down onto the floor. She leaned her head back against the door, just listening. Then she remembered that Goggy and the other children were waiting for her in Undercity. She got up quickly, wiping her tears away. She still had a duty to make sure they were safe, as much as she wanted to know the outcome right away of this Mak'gora, she needed to get to the children. Grom'gar was Grommin's only heir, so protecting him was her number one priority. "I need to get to Undercity. Grom'gar and the others are waiting for me. We will see you back at camp." She'd say, looking to Brogan and he'd nod to her. She opened a portal and quickly got in and headed to the main part of Undercity where she'd find the children waiting on her. Grom'gar looked up at her as she tried hard not to cry in front of him. "Where's father?" the tiny little orc child asked her as she hugged him. "He's still taking care of something back there. But don't worry, he'll be home real soon, ok." She'd reassured him, even though she wasn't so sure herself. She hoped like hell he was coming home alive because she damn sure didn't want to have to bury him.

A few hours passed while she worked on getting all the children home safely and she could finally get back to the camp safely with Goggy. Shovella met them at the door and took Goggy from Rosalle who looked tired as hell. "Where are they?" Shovella asked worriedly. Rosalle explained everything and Shovella growled in disbelief. Once they were settled for the night, Rosalle cleaned up, changed, and went straight to Grommin's chambers, looking around sighing some. Then sat down in his large throne-like chair, pulling his fur blanket up around her because it was chilly and she needed the comfort of his scent one last time before finally falling asleep with her legs draped over one side of the chair.

She'd slept in really late from not having slept much in the last few days, and she didn't hear the door to the chambers being opened. The large orc stood in the door way, watching her sleep. A small smile forming on his lips as he quietly moved over to her. She was still wrapped in his fur blanket in the chair, and he'd sigh happily seeing her like that. She looked lovely, he thought. He leaned down and caressed her face lightly, causing her to flinch a bit as if in a dream. He then let his axe drop to the floor, which woke her up and she'd jump, sitting up and looking up at him. A look of shock crossing her features as she leapt out of the chair toward him.

"Grommin!" she cried and hug him tightly, not really caring if he wanted it or not. She was just glad to see him alive. He accepted the embrace and wrapped his arms tightly around her now, as his face went into her hair, taking in that familiar lavender scent of hers that he liked. They were quiet for a few moments as they just held each other and he'd finally speak up. "Remember when I said you'd make a fine mate for someone someday?" he'd say gruffly, his voice tired. She'd nod, though not knowing why he'd bring that up. "Um, ya, why?" she'd ask curiously looking up at him now. He smiled down at her, then with the most serious look he'd say, "I was thinking of that mate being me." He'd smirk. She canted her head to the side now as she opened her mouth in shock. "That's not funny Grommin." She'd say with a scowl on her face. He'd raise a brow, "I'm not laughing, am I?" he'd ask. She couldn't speak, she had no retort for that one. "Oh for fuck's sake." He'd growl, then grab the back of her hair to hold her still as he kissed her. Maybe that would make her take him seriously and know he wasn't playing. Orcs didn't joke about that shit whatsoever. He pulled back, a look of shock on her face. "My answer is yes, then." She'd reply, still shocked but finally smiled up at him. He smiled widely, pleased with her answer. "Then we have an announcement to make, don't we?" he'd ask.

(End)


End file.
